In Her Own Image
by Dragon Elexus
Summary: Pink has something really, really, really important to share with her fellow Diamonds- a brand new quartz design! And it's gonna be the strongest, coolest, most loyal-est quartz that was ever made.


**In Her Own Image**

Pink lay on the floor of the main chamber of the newest Spire on Earth, sprawled out on her belly, tongue sticking out as she worked diligently at her holo-pad. No one paid her much mind, and for once, that suited Pink just fine. She had work to do.

It took a long, long, looooong time, but finally, she was finished!

"What d'you think?" she said, tilting her holo-pad downwards so her tiny pearl could see it.

Her pretty pearl gave a pretty smile. "It is lovely, my Diamond."

"Of course it is!"

The pearl's opinion didn't really matter here, anyway. What mattered was her fellow Diamonds'.

It took some time to get their attention— they were all busy discussing something that sounded utterly boring, 'supply lines' and 'defective strings' and 'wasted resources'— but finally Pink's waving and poking and groaning got through to them.

"Yes, Pink, what is it?" Yellow sighed.

"I designed my first Gem!"

There was a pause as the other Diamonds looked at each other.

"Did you now?" asked Blue, smiling.

"Yes!" said Pink.

"Let us see," said White.

Pink's chest puffed out with pride.

She did her best to restrain the smile on her face, and wear the calm, serious expression all the other Diamonds used when announcing something. She stood up quite straight, holding her holo-pad behind her back.

"Presenting," she announced, "Pink Quartz 1.0!"

"Pink Quartz?" Yellow echoed.

"There's already a Pink Quartz," said Blue, gently.

Pink's fist curled in annoyance. There was? That wasn't fair! She wanted to name her first ever Gem after _her_! It was only _right_!

She stopped herself from saying anything. She didn't want to look stupid for not knowing there was already another Pink Quartz (even if it was utterly annoying and super stupid).

"Well, the name doesn't matter," Pink said quickly. "We'll name them after… something else that's pink. Maybe one of my planet's flowers. What really matters is what they can _do_."

"What is that then?" said Blue.

"So much! These Quartzes will be the coolest, most powerful soldiers in all our armies! They'll be super tall, and super strong, of course. They'll also be able to fly, and spin, and shape shift, and create forcefields, and control plants—"

"Control plants?" Yellow interrupted. "What's the use in that?"

Pink was thrown off by the interruption, but rallied quickly. "You could make a whole bunch of vines and roots or something grow really quickly and capture enemies, and drag them down."

"Hmph," Yellow sniffed, leaning back. But there was the smallest of smiles on her face, and Pink thought she might have impressed her.

Which was good, because honestly, the reason she'd Not-Pink Quartzes to control plants, was because she loved flowers, but she kept squishing them and they grew far too slowly, and she wanted someone who could make more for her, in any colour she wanted.

"But wanna know their very, very best power will be?" Pink didn't wait for any of them to answer, and immediately shouted, " _HEALING_!"

A resounding silence.

Pink squirmed and squirmed.

Finally, White spoke: "That would be a very useful power."

Pink grinned from cheek to cheek.

"A very difficult one to make a reality, however," Yellow said. "Our gemeticists have only just begun to figure out a way it might be possibly implemented…"

"Then it can be done," said White.

"But in a quartz? A warrior?" Yellow insisted.

Blue drummed her fingers. "I think the prospect of a… battle healer is interesting. Someone who could defend herself, and be on hand to give other soldiers healing when it was most necessary."

"I see your point," Yellow conceded.

Pink felt fit to burst. They liked it! Her first ever Gem, and they all really liked it!

"But," Yellow continued, and Pink felt her insides fall, "I am still concerned with the sheer level of power being placed in a single gem. All those abilities would require a _lot_ of resources."

Blue nodded, but said nothing. Neither did White. When Pink met her gaze, she simply raised an eyebrow.

White wanted her to talk. To defend her plan.

She gulped.

"I…" Pink began. "Maybe it will take a lot of resources. But Earth is full of energy. And it's my colony, so I can use its energy however _I_ want. And I want it used to create a trial of my new quartz!"

White nodded.

Yellow and Blue followed her lead.

And they all smiled.

Pink screamed with delight, and launched herself at them in a hug, accidentally knocking pearl to the floor in her haste, the silly thing.

They scheduled a meeting with all the best scientists and gemeticists and Kindergarteners for later that day. It would be their job to make her design a reality. Pink could hardly wait.

She tried to get some of her work done— read over the plans for the Communication Hub, and the importation of warp pad crystals, and listen to some squabble going on between a few of her emeralds. But she just couldn't focus, not at all. Finally she announced she was done for the day, and not at all, so went for a trip in her Palanquin, to see all the pretty pretty sights of her beautiful colony.

She kept getting distracted by her design, though. The picture of her new gem was even more wonderful. Those broad shoulders, those strong muscles, that lovely hair, just like her own, even bigger and more fluffier.

A wind blew, strong enough that it tossed back the curtains and swept the hair out of Pink's face. It carried a lush, sweet scent, catching her attention.

They were passing through a field thick with the most glorious of flowers, all vibrant reds and pinks. Roses.

The young Diamond glanced down at her drawing. For a moment, the shape of the drawing's thick curls looked just likes the flowers' blossoms.

Pink smiled.

"Hello," she told her drawing, tracing its face. "I can't wait to meet you, Rose Quartz."

oOoOo

 **Author's Note:** I've had this idea knowing around for awhile, but Jungle Moon finally solidified it. I absolutely love lil entitled Pink Diamond who thinks she deserves the world on a silver platter...


End file.
